Audrey
by DanMat6288
Summary: When Tuddrussel and Shiela's bratty daughter convinces Shiela and XJ5 into taking her on a backup mission to meet this orphin she heard them talking about, Otto soon meets his Shiela's-unit counterpart.
1. Introducing Audrey

The history instability alarm went off and the time squad unit of the satellite were at the computer. What's this? It's not Tuddrussel, Larry, and Otto? But, it is one unit we all remember: Shiela and XJ5.  
  
"It's another emergency backup call," XJ5 reported.  
  
"If that isn't Tuddrussel and Larry making the call, I'd be surprised," Shiela murmered.  
  
"Ever notice how they seem to have less backup calls, nowadays, though?" XJ5 pointed out.  
  
Shiela thought about it, then said, "You know, you have a point there."  
  
"Do you think it has something to do with that orphin?" XJ5 asked.  
  
"What orphin!?"  
  
The two turned around to see a little girl behind them. She had a red t-shirt, dark red skirt, red hair tied up in a ponytail (much like Shiela's, only smaller), glasses, and some resemblences to Otto.  
  
"Audrey, this is none of your buisiness," XJ5 murmered.  
  
"MOM!" Audrey wailed, turning to Shiela.  
  
Shiela sighed. "Alright," she said. "Remember Tuddrussel, your father, and his robot, Larry?"  
  
Audrey rolled her eyes at the mention of Tuddrussel being her father.  
  
"They met up with a young boy from the 21st century named Otto," Shiela explained. "They, then, abducted him (or, as Larry likes to call it, adopted him) and took him on their missions."  
  
"Well, I wan't to meet this Otto," Audrey demanded.  
  
"Sorry, kid," Shiela said. "It's against the rules to bring anyone on a mission, who's not part of the unit, without permission."  
  
"Then GET permission!"  
  
Shiela sighed, then turned to XJ5, who typed a form to headquarters. In a minute or so, the reply came back "yes."  
  
"Come, on." Shiela said. The three went to their transporter and got in. XJ5 set the coordinates and they were off. 


	2. Counterparts meet

"Why would Ivan lock us up like that, anyway?" Otto asked in confusion. "I thought he trusted us."  
  
"You're certenly naive," Larry said. "Almost as naive as Spongebob," He muttered to himself before continuing, "Plus, he seemed pretty paranoid for some reason."  
  
"I feel like I'M gonna be paranoid!" Tuddrussel cried. "Larry, why did you have to call for backup? I could have easily gotten us out!"  
  
"You KNOW he took your phaser!" Larry cried. "I can't belive I'm accually saying this, but I wish you still had it."  
  
"I could have BUSTED us out?"  
  
"Through stirty, 6 feet of castle brick? I don't think so."  
  
"Did your 'glitchy time travel software' have to shut down on us?"  
  
"Do you realise how old that program is!?"  
  
"Um, guys?"  
  
Tuddrussel and Larry turned around to see what otto was looking at. It appeared that a Time Squad was preparing to board the time and place.  
  
"It's about time," Larry muttered. "It's been a minute or so since I made the call."  
  
Shiela and XJ5 appeared... but with a little girl with her. Otto looked confused. The girl looked terrified. She was still shreaking from first-trip shock.  
  
"Oh, do be quiet," XJ5 murmered. "Time travel is a bit of a shock at first but it's something that one can get used to."  
  
Tuddrussel slapped his forehead in discust. "Did you HAVE to bring that snotty big mouth daughter of yours?"  
  
"She's OUR daughter," Shiela reminded him. "And the reason she's here is that she insisted that she be allowed to meet the orphin she overheard about."  
  
Audrey approached Otto, saying, dryly, "So, you must be the orphin, Otto."  
  
Otto responded with a look of confusion, then turned to Larry. "How come Tuddrussel never told me he had a daugher?" he asked.  
  
"Barely anyone likes how bratty she is," Larry said. "He just didn't want to have to ever bring her up."  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm Otto," he said. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Audrey. So, why did they abduct you?" she asked.  
  
"Adopted." Larry corrected.  
  
"Well, because they needed my knowlege of history," Otto said, matter-of-factly. "And I needed freedom from the orphanage."  
  
"So you know alot about history, huh?"  
  
Otto nodded.  
  
"Well then, recite the first few verses of the "Decloration of Independence"."  
  
"We hold these truths to be self evident, that all men are created equal; that they are endowed by their creator with certain unalienable rights, that among these are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness."  
  
"Can you name the people who signed it?" Audrey asked. "Like Thomas Jefferson..."  
  
"...the man who wrote it." Otto interuppted. "There's also John Handcock..."  
  
"...who signed his name really big." It went on.  
  
Shiela sighed, then turned to the wall, pulling out her own phaser (which, unlike Tuddrussel, she would only use if she REALLY needed to), and blasted a small hole in the wall.  
  
"Otto."  
  
Otto stopped and turned around saying, in his usual matter-of-factly tone, "Oh, hi, Larry." Larry pointed to the hole Shield made. "Oh."  
  
While they headed out, Audrey sneered to Otto, "My mom's cooler than Tuddrussel."  
  
"You know he is your dad," Otto said. "And I don't really care that much."  
  
Audrey rolled her eyes. "Right," she muttered.  
  
How many Time Squad fans remember THAT line? 


	3. Unfinished buisness

There was still one matter to accomplish. Ivan still had Tuddrussel's phaser. Tuddrussel, Larry, XJ5, Otto, and Audrey watched as Shiela snuck around the castle.  
  
"So, Otto, what type of orphanage did you come from?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Sister Thornly's" he replied.  
  
"That place!?" Audrey cried, humerously. "I've heard that you can't even read one word from a bill board sign without getting in trouble!"  
  
"I did just fine!"  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Shiela crawled around, following XJ5's orders. She then came up to an area on the ground a few floors below a window.  
  
"Ivan's throne room is straight above you," XJ5's voice rang in her ear. "That's where Tuddrussel's phaser will be."  
  
"Roger that," she replied into her microphone. She, then, fired a graveling hook from her phaser, which attached to the sieling. Shiela crawled up the rope and trough the window as not to disturb anyone inside.  
  
She, then, crept over to the table that had Tuddrussel's phaser when...  
  
"You've been spotted!" XJ5 cried.  
  
"AHH!" Ivan cried before crying something, paranoyal in Russian.  
  
Russian guards surrounded Shiela. She fought her way through them, struggeled her way trough more then got over the front gate. As soon as she reached the ledge where Tuddrussel an her teams were waiting, shoved Tuddrussel's phaser infrond of him and said, "Next time, be more careful with this."  
  
"Indeed," Larry agreed. "Tuddrussel, if you hadn't lost that thing to Ivan, we would have never gotten into this mess!"  
  
"Hey! You don't tell me what I do wrong!" Tuddrussel shot back. "I'm the commanding officer in this outfit and what I say and to is right, got it?"  
  
"Maybe I'd agree, if you wern't such a horrible leader."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Bucket-head?"  
  
"Precicly, Fatty!"  
  
Shiela, XJ5, Audrey, and Otto watched as the argument continued.  
  
"There they go again," XJ5 sighed.  
  
"Yes, it's sertenly tiresome," Shiela agreed.  
  
"Frightful is more like it," Otto and Audrey muttered in unision together. When they realised what just happened, they quickly turned to face eachother and laugh nervously. 


	4. From rivals to friends

"So, did Tuddrussel teach you how to handle phasers?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Well, accually, don't tell Tuddrussel this, but I get nervous around things that fire," he told her causously.  
  
"OK," she said innocintly, then without warning... "HEY, DAD, OTTO'S AFRAID OF THINGS THAT FIRE!!"  
  
"That's a lie!" Tuddrussel cried. "Otto's just to buisy to learn!"  
  
"Did you HAVE to say that?" Otto whispered hoarsely.  
  
"OK! OK! I'm sorry!" she, then, thought for a moment, then looked as if what she was going to say was absolutely crazy. "You know," she said. "You ARE pretty good with history."  
  
"Thanks." Otto said. "So are you."  
  
Both looked shyly at eachother then away.  
  
"So, um, what's it like having Tuddrussel for a father?" Otto asked.  
  
"What's it like having a maniac for a father?" Audrey joked.  
  
Both laughed slightly.  
  
"You must have a hard time... you know... your parents being devorced."  
  
"YOU'RE the one to have the hard time, having to live with Tuddrussel."  
  
"Tarter sauce!"  
  
"You watch to much Spongebob."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! I've MET Spongebob!"  
  
"That's, um, interesting."  
  
"What do you wanna talk about?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Well, you two had an interesting conversation," Larry interuppted, dragging Otto away. "I think we'd best be going."  
  
"We'd better be going, too," XJ5 said.  
  
"Well, um, goodbye," Otto said.  
  
"Goodbye," Audrey replied. "It was nice meeting you."  
  
Otto nodded and XJ5 slid open his complex wrist computer, typing the coordinates to send them back home. Once Shiela's squad left, Tuddrussel turned to Otto.  
  
"You LIKE her, doncha?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" Otto asked, startled. "Oh. As a friend."  
  
"No." Tuddrussel snickered. "I mean, like-her, like her." [cultural referrence: Hey Arnold!]  
  
"WHAT!?" Otto cried. "I do not! We're just friends!"  
  
"Yeah." Tuddrussel snickered. "Boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
"Otto and Audrey sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
But Tuddrussel continued to chant that and Otto continued to tell him to "Stop it!" Larry sighed as he watched them and typed the coordinates to get them back home and muttered one word before launching them back to the satellite: "Humans." 


End file.
